


Uncle is over the moon

by FannishMinded



Series: HKM Fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balin is a troll, Cracky, Cute, Dwobbits, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sweet, Uncle Bifur, and Bombur doesn't have kids yet, is my fave, pretend that Bifur is a distant cousin to Bombur and Bofur, seriously, stream of conciousness, sugar sweet, thorin is a majestic idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannishMinded/pseuds/FannishMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HKM fill-<br/>Prompt: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/7346.html?thread=16774322#t16774322<br/>After the BoFA, Bilbo returns to the Shire.</p><p>Some years later, some of the Company decides to surprise their burglar with a visit.</p><p>They expect to find their fussy hobbit friend well, but they don't expect him to have a little child that is obviously half-dwarf.</p><p>Here's the twist: The dwobbit isn't Bilbo's. A hobbit lass had a wild night with another traveling dwarf (from the caravans back to Erebor perhaps?), and through circumstances, Bilbo ended up adopting the babe.</p><p>That doesn't really matter to the Company, they go gaga over the child anyway and an exasperated Bilbo names them all honorary uncles.</p><p>Bonus: Someone writes back to Erebor about the development. The part of the Company that remained there are confused at the letter because it's practically incoherent; all they can tell is something about 'Bilbo, a dwobbit (whatever that is), and uncles'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle is over the moon

Uncle. Bifur has never been an uncle before this week.

He has never in his life been happier, either, he is very sure.

He realizes this the night little Frodo had called him Uncle when asking to climb up. The words barely left the little one's mouth before the fauntling had fearlessly scrambled up into his lap and babbled with him all evening, laughing and trying to learn the signs Bofur and Bifur were sharing with him.

Bifur could not remember ever feeling more normal or complete, than when Frodo fell asleep, leaning against Bifur's chest as Bifur rumbled out bedtime stories in Khuzdul and Bofur softly translated them.

When Bilbo came to gather the fauntling for bed, Bifur shook his head, and instead carried the tiny child to Frodo's room and gently helped Bilbo put the lad to bed.

Sometime during the slight struggle to untangle the chubby little fingers from within Bifur's beard, Bifur nearly broke down, as he was sure his heart was going to split his chest, or the song of joy in his head was going to short out his brain.

He may or may not have cried while they settled the lad, but however it happened, he had pulled Bilbo into a hug that made the little man squeak, as soon as they turned to leave.

Rocking him, and thanking him, over and over again in a soft rumble that he hoped translated without Bofur.

He rather thought it did, because Bilbo patted and chuffed small laughs as he told him that it was fine, that Bifur was definitely a lovely Uncle and that Frodo was lucky to have him.

Bifur sat up that night, by firelight focusing on writing, because everyone needed to feel how incredible being an uncle to Frodo felt.

And if Frodo was lucky to have Bifur, Bofur, Dori, Nori and Ori as uncles, the others would only double that luck.

### A raven's flight later

"Seriously, what in Mahal's castoffs is this?" Kili asked while turning around the urgent letter that had arrived to the raven master this morning. "All I can make out in this mess is Bilbo, Uncles, dwobbit, what the slag is a dwobbit?" Kili huffed as he turned it a bit more to try to read it from another angle.

Balin looked up from where Fili, Thorin and Dwalin were all clustered together over a large table full of papers, before motioning for Kili to hand it over. "That looks like the Ur family mark, weren't they going through the Shire? Maybe it's news from there." Fili piped up as Balin squinted and shifted the page this way and that while humming to himself.

Thorin tried not to look like he was anxious for whatever the news was, but when Balin swore Thorin dropped all pretense, demanding "WHAT? What's happened?"

Balin looked over to his brother then eyed Thorin. "According to this, Bilbo has a half Dwarrow son, a dwobbit, and has named us all his uncles. Bifur was telling us that we should come see him."

There was not a sound in the room for a long second as every eye focused on Thorin. Who quickly flushed, then paled... then repeated "Son?" in a weak croak before promptly passing out.

Balin then started chuckling evilly as the princes rushed to Thorin's side, continuing cheerfully. "Adopted son. But that should get our lovely King off his duff and into motion."  
Dwalin let out a dark chortle.  
"Blast it, Brother, every time they call me the dangerous one, I will now have twice as much trouble holding my laughter."

Balin just grinned and the younger lads shook their heads. "We'll get to packing as soon as he wakes up." "Yeah, Uncle needs to meet his newest 'nephew'." They both broke out into giggles.

Balin laughed deeply at that. "Oh, aye, and we'll let him know that little adopted detail somewhere after the mountain crossing and before Bree."


End file.
